1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display assembly for a refrigerator and, more particularly, to a display assembly for a refrigerator capable of allowing a display unit providing information or implementing a TV function to be tilted from an external wall surface of a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a device that its interior is shielded from external air, thus preventing external heat from being introduced thereinto, to which cooling air is provided to keep food items in storage at a low temperature within the refrigerator for a long time.
Recently, beyond its inherent function, the refrigerator provides extended functions such as providing a water dispenser, an ice maker, or a display unit.
Among them, in case of installation of the display unit, generally, the display unit is permanently attached as a fixed type on a front surface of the refrigerator. Thus, once fixed at the time the refrigerator is manufactured, the display unit cannot change in its position.
Meanwhile, as for the display unit attached on the outer wall surface of the refrigerator, because an installation space for the display unit is so small and narrow that a flat panel image display device such as an LCD is generally employed and an image display unit such as a Braun tube cannot be used. In addition, the flat panel image display device such as the LCD is increasingly commercially used in many industrial fields, but because of a restriction factor of liquid crystal itself, a viewing angle (sight angle) is limited.
Thus, the related art has a problem that screen images displayed on the display unit cannot be seen properly depending on an angle at which the display unit is viewed.
In addition, the flat panel image display device such as the LCD generates a considerably large amount of heat, which means it needs a heat releasing unit for releasing the generated heat. Releasing of the heat from the front surface of the refrigerator makes a user uncomfortable, so the heat releasing unit is generally formed on a rear surface of the display unit.
In this case, however, provided the display unit is permanently attached in the fixed form on the front surface of the refrigerator, external air cannot be transferred to the rear surface of the display unit, so the heat releasing unit should be additionally provided at the wall surface of the refrigerator.